


From the Surrogate's Desk

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Project Daughter [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emails, Epistolary, Female Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, Science Fiction, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Faced with the unthinkable happening to her daughter, the woman also known as the Surrogate makes an important decision.





	From the Surrogate's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Epistolary

 

Holly,

It's me, Annie. I have to type this quickly, because I'm not supposed to be doing this, technically, but I had to talk to you. I need an escape plan. The people who took me here -- they're planning on building a weapon. They're talking about ending the war, but I know that they're going to cause untold destruction and install their own little brand of tyranny as well.

I know them. I've been around them long enough, Holly. I've heard some of the things they've said. I've seen the horrors they've unleashed -- dear God have I seen horrors. I've seen things that you wouldn't believe, Holly. Then again, maybe you would believe them. I mean, they've been reported on the news, all in the name of making the planet safe, all in the name of "keeping out invaders".

I have to get out of there, and I've got a scientist on my side -- but I need your help. I mean, I need it. Because we've got an additional passenger onboard.

She's my baby.

Yes, Holly, I have a baby. That was the other reason I wanted to get out. My baby...she deserves so much better than a life there. They'd use her as a living weapon and I don't want that. I absolutely loved that baby from the moment I felt her kick and her growing up in that life -- I couldn't bear it. I want you to look after her. Make sure that she doesn't get tracked down. I'm going to have to do some deception just for that. I don't like it, but I don't see how there's any other choice.

Her name's Katrina, by the way -- the baby. The scientist I'm with named her that. She's a beautiful baby, and a joy. She deserves better than being made into a weapon. She deserves a childhood, at least.

I need to end this quickly. But please -- help us. For Katrina's sake, even if not for mine.

-Annie

 

Sent from my iPhone.


End file.
